The Chipmunks & Chipettes Go To France
by Victoria Relentless
Summary: A sequel to "I'm Not Feeling Myself Today". The Chipmunks go their concerts in France as well as go site-seeing, look for gold, and spend Valentines Day in Paris.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Chipmunks, Chipettes, Miss Miller or David Seville. Bagdasarian Productions does.

The Chipmunks & Chipettes Go to France

Chapter 1

"Brittany! Wake up!"

"Go away, Eleanor," Brittany moaned and put her pillow over her head. "I need my beauty sleep."

"But, Brittany-" She cut Eleanor's pleading off with a grunt.

"Fine. Stay here while we go to France. That's fine with me. At least we won't have to hear your snoring. I'll send you a postcard."

Brittany jumped out of bed and ran to her mirror to brush her hair.

"I forgot! Today is the day we go to France! Oh, I'm so excited!!" She abruptly stopped brushing her hair. "I do NOT snore!"

"Sorry, Brittany," she giggled, "but you do."

"I do NOT, Eleanor! Take it back!"

"Brittany," Jeanette interrupted them, "Miss Miller says that if you don't get in the shower now, you might not be able to take one before we leave."

Jeanette had been in a fuzzy yellow bathrobe with her hair up in her towel. The towel was crooked, and some of her hair was sticking out and dripping onto the floor.

"Alright, I'm going, but this isn't over, Eleanor!"

"Okay!" she called. Eleanor muttered once Brittany was out of earshot, "But you still snore."

"_I just can't wait to get to France!_" Brittany thought as she washed her hair. "_The perfume, the clothes! Maybe I can see a fashion show! Let's see, I'll want to go shopping, see the Eiffel Tower, oh, and have a real train ride. That would be so romantic. And we'll be there for Valentine's Day! Tiffany is going to be so jealous._"

For the next half hour, everyone in the Miller and Seville households was double-checking suitcases and taking care of things they needed to do before they had to go. Brittany changed her mind several times, packing and repacking last minute things in her suitcases. Jeanette was giving Einstein treats and all the love and attention she could before they had to put her in the pet carrier. Einstein was oblivious to her impending confinement and rolled on her back, purring like a car motor. Eleanor double-checked that she had enough snacks for the plane. Those dinky peanuts were a poor excuse for a snack. Then, she helped Miss Miller drag all the suitcases out to the curb.

Dave came over to their house twenty minutes before they had to go to load the luggage into his van. He had bought the van last year. It came in handy when he had to take the Chipmunks and their friends somewhere or carry their instruments to in-state concerts. The suitcases were heavy, and he nearly threw out his back on a large pink heart-designed suitcase, but he managed to get everything in.

Simon was ready for an adventure, with his laptop bag in one hand and a French map and tour guide book in the other. Theodore was struggling to put on his knapsack.

"Theodore, I suggest that you take some things out of your knapsack, or you will likely fall backwards from the weight of it."

"Alright, Simon," he sighed.

Theodore searched through his bag and pulled out several Ziploc bags filled with homemade trail mix. These were shoved in his pockets. Then he pulled out a Ziploc bag carrying three chocolate chip cookies in it, also homemade. He opened the bag and shoved the cookies one by one into his mouth. He chewed a little bit, but most of the cookies went into his cheek pockets. He looked like he had a bumpy tennis ball in each cheek. Then Theodore pulled out a package of Nutty Bars. This he opened up and started to eat too.

Theodore said, with his mouth full, "There. That should help."

Alvin was leaning on a suitcase of his Dave hadn't gotten to yet. One earbud was in his ear, and he wore a broad smile.

"I love taking trips! Of course, they're only worthwhile when it involves seeing hundreds of girls screaming my name, waving signs around, and begging just to touch me."

Dave gently took the last suitcase out from underneath Alvin and said, "Alvin, tell the Chipettes it's time to go."

"Oh, alright. Time to go!"

"I could have done that, Alvin," Dave grunted as he heaved the suitcase into the air.

"Not with a voice like mine."

"Alvin!" Simon called. "Help me get Rodney in the cage."

"Oh yeah. I forgot we had to put him in a crate. I'm coming."

"I guess I'll tell the Chipettes myself," mumbled Dave.

"Come here, Rodney!" Alvin called, "It's time for our trip now."

Rodney came obediently, wagging his tail but stopped in his tracks when he saw the open crate. The crate made him nervous, and he walked back a couple steps.

"Alvin, you go behind Rodney," Simon and instructed, "and I'll get him from the front."

On the count of three, Alvin and Simon jumped towards Rodney simultaneously. Rodney ran away, and the Chipmunks knocked heads together.

"Ouch!," Simon uttered, rubbing his head.

"Ow! Nice plan, genius."

"That's it, Rodney. Right in the cage. Good boy!" Theodore locked the cage. "It's just for a little while."

He kissed his hand and transferred the kiss to Rodney's head. Then he walked over to his brothers.

"You just need the right persuasion."

Theodore held up a bag of dog treats. Alvin and Simon groaned.

"You guys never were good at catching your dog," Brittany commented as she walked over to them.

"Yeah, the last time was when you were giving him his bath!" Eleanor added with a giggle.

"I see you're wearing the outfit I picked out," Alvin said to Brittany smugly.

"The outfit you picked out with Tiffany. Without her, you would have gotten something hideous."

Jeanette had followed behind Brittany, carrying the cat cage. Einstein was moaning and meowing uncontrollably.

"It sounds like the cat is drowning!"

"Very funny, Alvin. She's scared, the poor thing. There was nothing I could do to calm her down; I had to give her a sedative. It should take into effect in a few more minutes."

Dave was about to tell everyone to get into the van, but he couldn't get a word in edgewise.

"Oh, David, I just can't wait to get to Paris! The last time I went was when I was 35, or was I 53? I hope it won't be too cold in France. I brought coats, gloves, and my muff, but do you think I'll need my fur coat? I'm so glad it's such a beautiful day. I would hate for it to be cloudy or windy; we'd have a rough takeoff. I love takeoffs, don't you, David? It just gets the blood pumping and makes you feel alive! Let's see, the last time I flew on a plane was when-"

"Miss Miller!!!!"

"You don't need to shout. I'm right here."

"It's time to go."

"Oh, alright. Children! It's time to go!"

Simon crawled in first, followed by Jeanette and Eleanor. Alvin, Brittany, and Theodore sat in the middle row of seats. Since it was early in the morning, there wasn't much traffic. They arrived at the airport in plenty of time. One of Dave's coworkers was there to drive the van back home. He helped Dave unload the van while everyone else started filling out nametags. Dave was worried that some suitcases would be over the weight limit, but Simon and Jeanette had shrewdly weighed them all last night. After all luggage and pets were checked in, they made their way to the x-rays and metal detectors.

"The line is so long!" Brittany complained.

"At least it's moving at a good pace," reasoned Jeanette.

"Sir," an employee said harshly to Alvin, "please take off your shoes and put your backpack and shoes in one of these trays."

"Do I have to? My feet are so comfortable right now."

"If you want to board a plane," she sneered.

"Alvin," Dave instructed, "you know what to do by now. Take your shoes off."

"But, Dave-"

A stern look silenced him, and he reluctantly took off his shoes. A wad of money could be seen in the bottom of the left shoe. Alvin tried to take it out, but Dave saw it first.

"Where did you get that money?"

"I've been saving it."

"You don't have hundred dollar bills. Give it to me."

Alvin handed it over. "I thought I deserved some extra spending money."

"I agree, but not $387."

Alvin flashed a smile and hurried through the line.

"Our gate is on the other side of the airport," Simon commented after they were through with the x-rays. " We'll need to take a floor escalator."

"It sort of looks like the belt that the grocery store has at the check-outs where you put your food."

"That's right. We're all giant candy bars," Alvin replied to Theodore.

There was another floor escalator to the right of them that was traveling in the opposite direction. Mostly, people on business trips were on the escalators. They were in suits and carried laptops and briefcases. Some were in a hurry; others relaxed as they talked on their cell phones. All of them were only concerned with getting to their destinations.

Very few children were in the airport, as it was so early in the morning. However, a certain red-haired girl of eight was standing on the escalator opposite them. She was staring dismally at the escalator opposite her when she picked her head up. She pointed at the Chipmunks and shouted, "Look, look, Mommy!!!! It's the Chipmunks right over there!!!" Other people looked up and became excited. It surprised one teen girl so much that she didn't realize that she was at the end of the escalator until she tripped and fell. She wasn't hurt but tried to follow the Chipmunks.

"Come on, children. Let's go!" Miss Miller prodded as they avoided the crowd following them. They made it to their gate just as their seats were being called.

"Hey, look," laughed Alvin. "They had to get security to drag away that one girl that fell off the escalator."

"It's rude to stare."

Alvin ignored Dave and waved at his fans.

"Next!" called the woman at the gate. Alvin woke up from his daze and continued.

The plane trip went as well as any plane trip could. Dave was able to get a non-stop flight; it was a relief not to have any layovers. The first three hours were spent with everyone doing their own thing. Alvin and Brittany listened to their music, Simon and Jeanette read, Theodore and Eleanor watched a couple DVDs together, Dave watched the movie the airline was showing and read his paper, and Miss Miller knitted and socialized with the poor unfortunate gentleman next to her.

The rest of the trip was spent with everyone napping, eating, and talking. By the end of their 10 and a half hour flight, they were more than ready to leave.

"I don't know how much more I could have stood that utter boredom!"

"I don't know, Alvin, I had a lovely time talking with that nice Mr. Hampton sitting next to me. He was a little odd though. Every now and then, he kept hitting his face against the window. He told me it was a relaxation technique, but I'm not sure I believe him."

"The seats were so uncomfortable!" whined Brittany.

"And they don't give you nearly enough room," added Eleanor.

"My neck is stiff," Dave commented as he rubbed it.

"At least I finished my book."

"I'm so hungry!!!"

"I hope Einstein made the trip alright, " Jeanette said.

With those remarks made, the group went to get their pets and luggage. Rodney was more than happy to see his owners. He couldn't wait to get out of his cage. Einstein seemed to hold a grudge against Jeanette and backed up every time she tried to pet her.

"She's mad at me," Jeanette fretted.

"Don't worry. She'll get over it," Eleanor reassured.

Dave looked at the airport clock. "It doesn't feel like it's two in the morning!" He looked at his watch. "No wonder. It's still only 5 in the afternoon in Los Angeles. Once we check in at the hotel, we should try to get some sleep."

Despite that fact that it was still early for them, everyone was able to fall asleep fairly fast.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the Chipmunks, Chipettes, Miss Miller or David Seville. Bagdasarian Productions does.

Chapter 2

"What a lovely day!" Theodore said, looking out through their hotel window at their first morning in Paris.

"Yes, Theodore. The air is not freezing. There is not much wind. The sun is not covered by many clouds. It should prove to be excellent traveling conditions for a day walking around Paris."

"We can't go anywhere without Dave," a sulky Alvin said from the couch. "Why don't these channels have English subtitles. Do they expect me to know French?"

"Well, since French is the primary language in France…"

Simon's voice droned out as Alvin went to the bathroom to see how much longer Dave was going to be. "_Still in the shower. Hmm. I know how to make him hurry up._" Alvin grabbed the cup next to the sink and filled it with cold water. He stood on the toilet seat lid.

"Hurry up!" he shouted as he threw the water over the curtain.

"Aaaahhhh!!!"

Alvin laughed loudly and walked back to the couch. Dave came out moments later, dressed and ready to go.

"Hey, it worked."

"Don't do that again."

There was a knock on their door, and Simon rose to answer it. The Chipettes and Miss Miller asked if they were ready to go. Dave announced over Simon's shoulder that they were, and they all headed downstairs.

"Einstein is enjoying her Parisian view. She's curled up on a chair next to the window." Jeanette shifted her shoulder bag to the other shoulder.

"Rodney isn't enjoying his view," Theodore commented. "He'd rather be out here with us instead of watching us from behind glass." Theodore pointed up to their hotel window, and you could see Rodney staring out from it.

"You walked him before we left, right?" asked Alvin.

"Yup. Remember, Dave is going to be having someone check on him for us."

"Oh, yeah. It's great the hotel has people to do that."

"They don't," Dave said. "Animals are not allowed in that hotel, but the manager was kind enough to make an exception for us. Now, I just want to remind everyone that you have to be back at the rooms in enough time for our rehearsals. Our first concert is tomorrow night."

"Where will you and Miss Miller be while we are allowed to roam around Paris?" Simon asked.

"Miss Miller is going on one of the bus tours. I am going to the concert hall to set things up, and I have to meet with the amphitheater owner. I feel uncomfortable letting you go by yourselves."

"But, Dave," Alvin argued, "I don't want to sit around listening to meetings all day. I want to see all the cool stuff around here and not with a bunch of annoying tourists."

Simon nudged Alvin and looked towards Miss Miller. Alvin nodded his head emphatically. Simon spoke up, "We'll be responsible. If we can travel around the world in hot air balloons by ourselves, surely we can handle Paris."

"Where does everyone want to go?" Simon, map in hand, asked once Dave and Miss Miller had left.

"Any perfume or clothing stores. Oh, and I want to ride on a train if we can."

"The bakery!!"

"The Eiffel Tower. The view has got to look awesome."

"I've always wanted to visit the Louvre. Notre Dame would be nice too."

Eleanor thought for a moment then answered, "I'd want to see any of those places, really."

"Alright then. There is not enough time to see everything today. I'm sorry, Brittany, there is no train that takes us to those places. We'll go to the Eiffel Tower and stop in at any bakeries or stores on the way back. To get to the Eiffel Tower, we must turn onto this street."

So the six friends set off to one of the most iconic places in France. As Simon noted, the day was excellent to go site-seeing. Everyone was in good spirits. They passed a few shops that Brittany begged them to let her go in, but Eleanor knew that if she went in, there was no way they would be seeing the Eiffel Tower.

"Wow! It's huge!" Theodore exclaimed when they were almost there.

"Clothes look so much better than this." Brittany was still upset that they didn't go shopping first. "Besides, I thought this was supposed to be romantic. It's just a tall metal tower."

"It's looks much more romantic at night when it's all lit up," Jeanette informed.

"So how do you get up there, a super fast vertical seat?" Alvin asked.

"Actually, there are lifts available. The first two levels have stairs you can use as well. The third level is lift only."

"Cool, it's like a carnival ride."

"I _suppose_ you could say that."

"Well, I vote we use the lifts."

"I agree with Brittany," Theodore answered.

Eleanor looked at the flights of stairs. "Imagine the workout I'd get from jogging up those stairs."

"It's not up too high, is it?"

"Theodore, the tower is 1,063 feet tall. It is up high." Simon added when he saw how scared Theodore looked, "but you don't have to go all the way up. You could stay on the second level while we travel up the third level."

"Sounds good to me."

The Chipmunks & Chipettes stopped at each level to admire the view and stop in at the restaurants and shops, which made Theodore and Brittany very happy. Theodore was still quite nervous of how high they were on the second level.

"Come over and look, Theodore! You can't miss out on this view!"

"No thanks, Eleanor. I'm comfortable right where I am."

"You can hardly see a thing standing in the front of the lifts." Eleanor gently dragged him over. He clung to her at first with his eyes squeezed shut, but she coaxed him to look.

"You're right! It is beautiful."

Before they left, the group found a nice Frenchman to take their picture. Alvin and Simon were quite confident leaving Theodore there at one of the restaurants as they continued to the top. Nothing prepared them for what they would see.

"Oh! This is breathtaking!" Brittany, now in a good mood, stared out dreamily.

Alvin raced to railing. "I'll bet jumping off this thing with an "invisible" bungee cord would be a great publicity stunt."

"Don't think of it."

"Too late. I've already thought of it."

Simon rolled his eyes and went back to taking some pictures. Jeanette stood quietly in awe of the view. She couldn't even will herself to take pictures at first.

"Hey, Brittany," Alvin called, "can you take my picture? I want to see if anyone will put it on the cover of a magazine."

"I doubt they will, but I'll take the picture for you."

After several more minutes, Alvin, Simon, and the Chipettes went down to get Theodore; then they went to the bottom.

"Where to next?" Jeanette asked Simon.

"Let's go back to those stores Brittany wanted to visit."

Alvin rolled his eyes, and Brittany beamed.

"Wait a minute, guys." Theodore dug in his coat pocket and looked at a piece of paper. "I thought so. That bakery I researched on the internet is down this street. I wanna go there first."

"Alright," Brittany sighed.

The smell of fresh baked baguettes and croissants was intoxicating. Theodore bought enough food to feed a football team, which depleted nearly all his savings. Eleanor bought some French bread that she thought they could use to make sandwiches for lunch one day. The rest bought some bread and pastries to eat later.

Once Theodore was certain he had bought enough, Brittany got her way. They spent the rest of their time in a large boutique and a perfume shop. The Chipettes had fun looking at all the fancy dresses the stores had to offer, even if one dress cost a year's allowance.

"Someday, I will have enough money to buy one of these every day," Brittany promised herself.

The boys tried to stay out of sight in a corner by themselves while the girls shopped, but the Chipettes found them anyways.

"I don't want to look at anything, Brittany. Leave me alone!"

"Come on, Alvin, just answer. Pink or light blue?"

"Red."

"This is embarrassing, being amongst all these girls' clothes," Simon whispered to Theodore, who nodded.

Their attitudes changed when a flock of French girls recognized them and begged for their autographs. The Chipettes ended up having to drag the Chipmunks away after they were done shopping. Brittany bought a pair of shoes and an outfit that was on sale. Eleanor found a top that she could wear for their concert, and Jeanette only bought a pair of silk stockings. Brittany tried to persuade her to buy something else, but Jeanette insisted she would rather spend her money on souvenirs or something in a gift shop.

The perfume shop was right next door. If the Chipmunks didn't like the first store, they hated this one. The Chipettes wouldn't let them talk to any of their fans this time. Clerks wouldn't leave them alone, asking them to sniff their latest scent or if they needed help picking out perfume for "that special someone." Not to mention the air filled with several different scents made them almost gag. The air had a completely different effect on the Chipettes.

"Smell this one, Jeanette!"

"Mmm! That smells wonderful, Eleanor. I love gardenia scents."

"I prefer vanilla, but that smelled really good too," she answered.

(sniff) "Ooo, I like this one too." Brittany squirted a little on her upper arm. "I wonder how much this one is?" She looked under the bottle then sighed. "Still too much. I can never afford anything in here! And I so wanted to be able to buy my first bottle of real French perfume!"

Brittany continued looking around. She came across a pink, teardrop-shaped bottle with a heart-shaped cap. "Look at the cute dangly hearts that are on this bottle." Sniffing the bottle, she gasped and uttered a squeal. "I _want_ this perfume. Alvin!! You _must _smell this one."

"Brittany, not another one."

"You have to!! Come on!"

"Why does she suddenly ask me to look or smell everything?" he asked Simon.

"I believe it's a female's natural tendency to ask a male's opinion about such things."

"I think they do it just to embarrass us," Alvin mumbled as he moved away from the front door and walked over to Brittany. He leaned towards the wrist she held out and took a quick whiff. Suddenly Alvin's eyes bugged out. His head felt like it had wings. His stomach lurched, yet he felt like the best chipmunk in the world! As he gazed up at her, Alvin had a strong impulse to kiss her.

"Well, Alvin? What do you think of it? It's called 'Love's Enchanting Spell'. It's key notes are rose, plumeria, gardenia, violet, vanilla, and a hint of strawberry. Isn't it heavenly? Oh, I wish I could get it! I don't have enough, even if I returned everything I bought."

"Huh? Oh, it's nice." Alvin shook off his goofy smile and half stumbled back to his brothers. "_What did that perfume concoction do to me? Brittany suddenly looked so beautiful that I wanted to kiss her right there! I have to get out of this store!"_

"Did you see how Alvin looked when he smelled the perfume?" Eleanor giggled as she whispered to Jeanette.

"Yes, it looked like he was smitten."

"Alright, everyone, we can go. I'm going to ask Miss Miller about that perfume."

"Good!" Alvin said quickly, "Let's go back to the hotel."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the Chipmunks, Chipettes, Miss Miller or David Seville. Bagdasarian Productions does.

Chapter 3

Dave came back to the hotel room to see Alvin and Brittany playing the Wii Dance game that he had bought him for Christmas.

"_Simon must have set up the Wii for them. That was nice of him. They look like they're having fun; I won't interrupt them. Looks like Simon and Theodore are playing a board game with the Chipettes over there."_

"Theodore, if you don't take your turn, Eleanor is going to spin for you!" Simon called to the chipmunk in the kitchen.

"Don't let her! She'll cheat and give me the lowest Life card."

"I would not cheat!"

Dave brought his briefcase onto his bed and decided to change out of his stiff suit into something more comfortable. Then his eyes rested on a crumpled, dirty shirt on his bed.

"You're getting (pant) tired, Brittany."

"You wish! (pant)"

"Allvin!"

"Hold on, Dave! Wait, when'd he get back? YES!! Oh, yeah! That's right! I beat you by ten points! So close yet so far!" Alvin did a victory dance while Brittany drank some water and pouted.

"You only won because I wasn't getting a perfect score every time. I will get you next time."

"Alviin!"

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Alvin walked to Dave's bedroom.

"What happened to my good dress shirt?"

"Oh, that. I thought it was a napkin, sorry." He shrugged and turned to go.

"What do you mean?" Dave stopped him.

"I was eating a chocolate heart while I was watching TV, and I needed a napkin. Your shirt was under me, so I used it."

"Where'd you get a chocolate heart?"

Alvin paused for a minute then slowly answered, "Your suitcase?"

"That was so supposed to be for Valentine's Day, Alvin," Dave rubbed his head. "Go get me some Shout to clean my shirt, and stay out of my room."

Alvin nodded and left. Once Dave got everything clean, he walked into the "living room" of the hotel room and announced, "We're going to start practicing now."

"Just a minute, David. The kids need to finish adding up their money to see who won, and Brittany was showing me what they bought today. What else did you get, dear?"

"Well, that was it. Miss Miller, there was something I really wanted to buy but didn't have enough money. Is it at all possible you could get it?"

"What is it?"

"My very own bottle of perfume!"

"Oh, Brittany, French perfume is so expensive! I can buy you the travel size."

"But that's not enough! Please, Miss Miller. They had this scent, 'Love's Enchanting Spell.' It's the prettiest thing in the world. I have to have it!"

Brittany argued with Miss Miller for a couple more minutes, but she did not get her way.

"I guess that means I won," Eleanor stated to break the tension between them. "And I didn't have to cheat," she beamed at Theodore.

"I would have won if I didn't have to change from being a computer consultant to a mechanic," Simon said with a hint of disgust.

They cleaned up their game and sat on the couch. Dave began instructing them.

"We'll be rehearsing for an hour on stage before the concert, but right now I want to focus on what you six will be singing. You said you rehearsed it in secret, but I'd like to hear it now."

Alvin and Brittany looked at each other. They had forgotten all about rehearsals! Eleanor and Jeanette looked bewilderedly at Dave.

"Yes, Alvin," Simon spoke smugly, "let's show Dave what we rehearsed."

"Uh, well, I need a minute to speak with everyone and refresh our memories about the songs. We haven't rehearsed in a few days. Come on, guys!"

Alvin motioned for his brothers and the Chipettes to follow him into Dave's bedroom, since it was the only room that had a door.

"What does he mean, Alvin?" Jeanette asked. "We haven't been rehearsing."

"We were supposed to. See…uh… since you guys were coming to France with us, I wanted to sing a few songs with you…but I didn't want Dave to know what we were singing, you know, surprise him, but I forgot to tell you about it and rehearse. My bad."

"Oh, is that what you meant the other night at dinner?" asked Theodore.

"Yeah!"

"So what songs are we singing, Alvin?" inquired Simon next.

"Let me… uh… get them." Alvin opened his suitcase and began rummaging through it to find his music folder.

Brittany nervously played with her hair, hoping Alvin would come up with something. She didn't want her sisters to know that she had lied to get Dave to let them come along. Alvin's mind in the meantime was still racing. He thought they could sing a couple songs they've already sung, like "Love Shack" and "Girls and Boys of Rock 'N Roll". They could even sing a song that was at the top of the charts right now, but he knew that wasn't good enough for Dave. Then he came across a song that he had been writing. Normally, Alvin would never write something if he didn't absolutely need to, but he had thought it would make his fans love him even more. The song was rough, but it would have to do.

"We're singing this song, along with a few others; but we'll figure out which ones later."

Simon looked at the music Alvin handed him. "You wrote this? I'm impressed!"

"Let me see!" Brittany grabbed at it. "Hmm. Not too bad."

"The tune goes like this." Alvin got out his guitar and played some notes. "Brittany, you and I can alternate these lines, then we'll all sing the chorus. Then, we'll sing this part, you girls sing this, and Simon and Theodore can sing this section."

"Can I sing the chorus by myself?" Brittany asked.

"No way! It's my concert, my song."

After practicing the song and discussing what else they would do at the concert, they shared their songs with Dave.

"That sounds really good, you guys!"

"That was beautiful!" Miss Miller marveled.

"Of course, there are areas that need improvement. Brittany, you were a little out of tune. Theodore, you forgot some of the words. Let's try it again with no instruments this time."

They practiced well into dinnertime, and Dave finally stopped when Theodore looked like he would faint from hunger. They ate dinner in an expensive restaurant where Brittany wore her new outfit. Afterwards, Dave had the Chipmunks practice some songs one last time before bed.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the Chipmunks, Chipettes, Miss Miller or David Seville. Bagdasarian Productions does.

Chapter 4

Twas the night before their first concert, and all through the hotel room, not a creature was stirring, not even a pet dog. Musical instruments are stacked by the door with care, in hopes that the bell boy would help carry it down there. Dave in his pajamas, and the Chipmunks in bed (with Alvin still wearing his cap) had just settled down for a long night's nap, but Alvin could not go to sleep.

He was worried that his brothers and the Chipettes wouldn't be able to learn his song in time. He worried how Rodney would be cooped up all afternoon again in the hotel. Mostly, he was worried about his emotions. Ever since he smelled "Love's Enchanting Spell", he had been acting differently. He had caught himself looking over at Brittany several times while they were using the Wii, rehearsing, and even at dinner. Valentine's Day didn't help either. He almost didn't want to do anything for it, but he didn't want to hurt Brittany's feelings, not again.

"Simon, Theodore, are two still up?" Alvin whispered. He whispered their names again, jabbing them this time.

"Huh?" started Theodore.

"I am now. What is it, Alvin?"

"I can't sleep. I have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" Theodore checked to make sure Rodney was still asleep by their feet.

"Well, our concert for one thing. Do you think our songs with the Chipettes are good enough?"

"Yes, I'm sure we'll do fine. We'll have more practice time before the concert commences," Simon reassured.

"Yeah."

"Is there anything else," Simon asked.

"Valentine's Day is closer than I thought. I'm not sure what to do. What are you doing?"

"Um…," thought Theodore aloud, "I'm making cookies or some other special dessert. We'll go somewhere for the day then have a candlelight dinner. I'll look out for something to buy her too."

"I heard the hotel will be having a dance here," Simon said. "We can eat dinner here and then dance."

"That's it? Sounds lame to me," muttered Alvin.

"For me, Valentine's Day is just a day to spend with dear friends. We shouldn't think about romance until we're older, and what are you doing again, Alvin?" asked an offended Simon.

"Well, Brittany likes presents. I'll do that for her and treat her to somewhere nice."

Simon noticed that Alvin still seemed preoccupied. "Is there anything else bothering you? You still appear to be moody."

"Simon's right. What's wrong?"

"Nothing else, just what I told you. We should get to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Alvin." Theodore snuggled back down.

"Goodnight, Alvin. I hope you'll be okay." Simon tugged back some of the blanket Alvin had stolen and drifted off to sleep.

"Chipmunks! Chipmunks! We want the Chipmunks!" a large audience chanted in French and English.

"That sounded much better than yesterday," praised Dave after the Chipmunks finished singing their new song from behind the curtain. "Simon, you double-checked to make sure all the music equipment is plugged in safely?"

"Yes, it's quite safe and ready for the concert."

"You boys sure you know all the music?"

"Yes, Dave," they answered. Alvin was bored with these questions. He was feeling much better this morning and itched to get to his public!

"Alright, then, let's get started. We'll call you girls up when we're ready."

"Okay," they answered.

The Chipettes said goodbye and went to their front and center seats reserved for them next to Miss Miller. The lights in the auditorium went dim, and smoke effects started on stage.

"Doo, doo, do do do do," voices sang.

The audience cheered with delight and started to sing aloud with "We're the Chipmunks".

"Thank you, thank you!" Alvin shouted. "It's great to be here in Paris!"

The audience roared.

"Are you ready for a great concert? Alright! Let's start out with a familiar favorite in honor of this beeeeautiful city! 'Bonswa, bonswa. Hehe. Maimselle, bonswa. I wish I could speak French.' "

The audience was mesmerized by their performances, just as anyone is when they watch a Chipmunks concert. It had the best special effects, and Alvin kept them quite entertained with his acrobatic stunts. In between songs, they would share a short story or answer a few questions from the audience. After the intermission, they gave out a couple T-shirts and copies of their latest CD.

"We're sorry, everyone, that's the last CD we have to give out," Alvin announced after tossing one to a little girl.

"I wish we could give out more, but Dave won't let us," added Theodore.

"Now, it's time for a very special part of our concert," Simon began. "The Ch-"

Alvin interrupted and gave him a dirty look. He wanted to be the one to tell them the news. "The Chipettes are coming up to sing a few songs with us!"

The audience shouted with delight. "Yay, the Chipettes!" "I love you, Brittany!" "Chipettes, Chipettes!"

"Thank you!" waved Brittany and blew a few kisses to the audience. Eleanor pulled Jeanette sideways to avoid tripping over a cord, and they waved as well.

"The first song we'll be singing is one of the best songs ever (Alvin rolled his eyes), and one of my favorites, (eyes rolled again) 'The Girls of Rock and Roll'!"

"Girls and Boys!" Alvin added.

"Hit it!" she turned around to Simon who began playing the music.

During this song, Alvin's and Brittany's competitive sides kicked in, and they tried to outsing each other. The audience thought their elbowing and face-smacking was part of the act. The next songs went well, with the Chipettes incorporating their new dance moves.

"Next, we'll be performing a new song written by yours truly."

"Alvin writing a song? This could be a disaster!" a boy whispered to his friends.

"Or romantic!" his sister said.

Simon started to play on his keyboard, and Alvin joined in playing a steady beat on his guitar.

"I woke up this morning," he sang, "The world looked so beautiful."

"I knew with a day like today," sang Brittany now, "Nothing was gonna get me down."

Then Alvin sang again, "I went to brew my coffee. Birds were singing outside."

Brittany took over, "I wondered why I felt this way. Then I thought of you."

They both sang the chorus.

You make me wanna dance.

You make me wanna sing.

You make me wanna shout out loud.

You make me wanna dance.

You make me wanna sing.

You make me wanna shout out loud.

Alvin sang the first two lines of the next verse. "Sometimes I feel sad. And sometimes I don't know what to do."

Brittany sang the next two. "Even when my life's a mess. You'll still see me through."

They sang the first half of the chorus; then all of them sang the chorus. Alvin's guitar solo was next. Not a sound was heard from the crowd. Even Dave was listening with the excitement of the song building up in him.

Simon began singing the next part of the song quickly, "You make me wanna dance all night. You make me wanna shout loud out. You make me wanna keep you close. You make me wanna sing to you. You make me wanna say it's true: (sang normal) That I love you!"

The crowd cheered at this surprise. Then Alvin sang Simon's part again. The song ended with all six singing the chorus twice. Their performance received a standing ovation. If Alvin's spirit hadn't been lifted through the roof already, it was now, and even started ascending to heaven.

"That was 'You Make Me Wanna Dance'. Now just one more song before we go, 'We Are Family'."

Backstage, Theodore and Simon gave Alvin a huge hug.

"It turned out terrific!" Simon exclaimed.

Theodore also said, "You should write songs more often. Our fans loved it!"

"You bet I will!" Alvin was still in a daze.

Eleanor giggled with her sisters while Brittany talked excitedly about how well the performance went.

"You were wonderful!" Miss Miller came over and gave the Chipettes huge hugs.

"You should be proud of yourselves. That was one of your best performances. I'm really glad the Chipettes came with us."

"Thanks, Dave! When do we need to sign autographs?" asked Theodore.

Dave looked at his watch. "Oh, right now!"

"Ah! My public awaits!" Alvin walked through the doors and touched a few of his fans' hands.

"Come on, Theodore, Prince Alvin needs his entourage."

The Chipmunks walked to a long table with three much longer lines of people standing in front. The Chipmunks sat in chairs labeled for them and commenced signing autographs. It was worth it for fans to pay for their autographs, as the Chipmunks took the time to answer questions. They could even get pictures professionally taken, for a small fee of course. Fans were asking for the Chipettes' autographs too, so Dave and Miss Miller set up chairs for them to sign autographs.

"Alvin, I loved your song!"

"Thank you," he said with an air of importance. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Your performance was awesome, Theodore!"

"Thank you!"

"My favorite part was when you sang really fast, Simon. It gave me chills."

"I'm honored, I think."

"You look so dashing in your outfit, Alvin."

"I love you guys!"

"I'm your biggest fan!"

Alvin greeted his next fan, a ten-year-old black- haired French girl. "What's your name?"

"Juliet."

"Did you like the concert?"

"Oui! Tres magnifique!"

"Uh, thanks. Would you like a picture?"

"Oui, s'il vous plait ."

"Okay, come right over here."

"Brie!" the photographer said.

Juliet giggled. Before she left, she asked Alvin in broken English, "Are you go-ing to marree Britta-nee?"

The question startled Alvin. "What? What do you mean?"

"When you two were sing-ing, you looked like you loved her. I could tell." She gave a huge smile.

Alvin was flabbergasted.

"I hope you have lots of kids. Maybe-"

"Juliet! Arreter! (Stop!) Pardonnez-moi, monsieur. Au revoir."

Theodore and Simon had heard what Juliet said to him. "Are you okay?" they asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be right back." Alvin knocked over his chair in his rush to leave.

"_What's that girl talking about that I looked like I loved Brittany on stage! I was looking at my fans, not her!"_

Alvin remembered that he did look at Brittany a few more times than normal. He thought about the words and how he came about writing them for the song.

"_I had to do something while I was in Brittany's body. I barely thought about her when I wrote this song! She never made to want to sing or shout. When I sung them though, those words seemed almost true. I don't love her, but, am I beginning too? No, don't be silly, of course not!_"

His lyrics "I wondered why I felt this way, then I thought of you" floated into his head while he was signing autographs, and he couldn't get them out. He was moody with everyone for the rest of the day.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the Chipmunks, Chipettes, Miss Miller or David Seville. Bagdasarian Productions does.

Chapter 5

After doing another concert in Paris, the Chipmunks headed to Nice, where they had been invited to perform a few concerts at the famous Nice Carnival. After performing at the Carnival, they would travel back to Paris on February 12th to do one more concert. Their flight back home was on the afternoon of February 15th.

The Nice Carnival is an annual ten-day event with concerts, parades, street theaters, and more that is held before Lent. The Carnival goes all out to insure that everyone has the best time. The Chipmunks were amazed to see how many people were there, from Frenchmen to tourists visiting to spend Valentine's Day there, skiers coming to ski down the Nice Alps, and people coming just to see the spectacular Carnival.

It was an honor for the Chipmunks to be able to sing there, and Alvin was determined to give them the best show yet. He planned to do stunts with wire, like being swung out over the audience, and wanted to use the best light effects ever. Dave tried his best to get everything Alvin wanted but drew the line at fire effects, saying they were much too dangerous. He didn't want Alvin to lose his tail or something.

In between concerts, the Chipmunks and Chipettes were allowed to explore the city and experience the Carnival for themselves. The Chipettes found this was the perfect place to buy the Chipmunks' Valentine's Day presents. Even though it was cold, Brittany still went to the beach and regretted going soon after. Miss Miller took them to the Cours Saleya Flower Market. It was one of Jeanette's favorite places they visited.

Today, the Chipmunks were hard at work cleaning up the stage after performing their second concert. Most of the crowd had left to watch clowns perform a juggling and magic act. Some of the audience distracted Alvin, but Dave made him help them.

"Theodore, can you and Simon help me load these boxes into the truck?"

"Sure, Dave," they answered.

"We'll be right back, Alvin."

Alvin just finished rolling away the cords when a man walked over to him.

"Hi!" he smiled broadly.

"Hello."

"My name is Brandon Fletcher, and I really, really, _really _enjoyed your show."

"Thank you! I'm very glad." Alvin hesitated to stop work and devote his full attention on the man, but he thought better and started putting away the microphones.

"Those songs you sung, the performance you put on, it was awesome! It makes me want to do something for you, you know, repay you for what you did."

"What did you have in mind?" Alvin's interest peaked, and he stopped putting away the mics.

"Well," Brandon looked around and leaned in close to Alvin, "I was hiking up the Alps last week when I found something."

"What?"

"Gold," he whispered.

"Go-"

"Shh, shhh. Yes, I found gold. Tons of it, enough to last me for the rest of my life and then some. I took my fair share, and now I want to share it with some people. I don't want just anybody finding out about it and get greedy. Are you interested?"

"Yes, very interested!" Alvin's eyes grew large with that "gimme" look.

"For $20 a person, I can show the secret trail that leads to where the gold is. You'll have to bring your own supplies though."

"That's no problem. I can't wait to tell my brothers about this! But why are you charging only $20 a person?"

"I'm only staying here a couple more days, and I want to get as many people up there as quickly as possible. When I leave, the secret goes with me."

Alvin thought quickly, "I'm not doing anything tomorrow. Can we go up then?"

"Sure, meet me at the ski lift entrance with the money and gear at 1:00 tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll be there."

"Bye!"

"See ya! Oh boy. Gold! I can hardly believe it! I knew there was a reason why I tried to impress my fans so hard."

"What are you saying, Alvin?" Simon asked as he walked on stage.

"Nothing." Alvin remembered what happened last time when he wanted to look for gold while they were on tour and decided not to tell him. He knew that if he told Simon about the gold, he would never agree to come with him, and there was no way Alvin could dig for gold all by himself. He had to think of some way to convince his brothers and the Chipettes to go up the mountain.

The next morning, Alvin woke up extra early to buy the prospecting gear they would need. Picks were hard to find, but he was able to buy shovels, rope, colanders to substitute for a shifting pan, bags to put the gold in, chisels to substitute for the pick, and a big bag to put it all in. He only bought three of everything, figuring they could share with each other. He got back to their hotel after breakfast. Thankfully, Dave wasn't too mad he had left.

"Did you eat breakfast while you were out exploring?" Dave asked.

"No. We still have more bagels from yesterday. I'll eat one of those. So," Alvin asked with his mouth full, "what's our plan today?"

"We have nothing scheduled today. I was thinking about taking a nap today, since the next few days are going to be busy with that last big concert and traveling back to Paris. Anything you want to do today?"

"Nope. I guess I'll see what the Chipettes will be doing."

Alvin hopped off the couch and went next door. He found out that Miss Miller wanted to go shopping for some gifts for her Bingo and poker game friends. The Chipettes didn't want to go with her and intended on sticking around the hotel.

"_This is great! Now I just have to wait for Miss Miller to leave and Dave to fall asleep._"

Now, it should be noted that ever since Juliet had talked to Alvin about him and Brittany, Alvin had not been the same. He caught himself looking at her more, and he thought about her often. Alvin even began daydreaming about what would happen with them on Valentine's Day.

"Alvin, I wanted to give you your Valentine's Day gifts. I hope you like them." (eyelashes bat)

"A paper signed by the president to make April 14th Alvin Day, a constellation named after me, and a complete gym set."

"I know how much you'd want those things. Plus, I love to see you work out." (puts on "Love's Enchanting Spell")

"Here's your present, Brittany."

"Thank you, Alvin. A ring?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Of course!" She gives him a huge kiss.

No, that was not what Alvin wanted. In fact, this scared him. Alvin wanted to spend time with Brittany, but he decided it would be best for both of them if he avoided her. He still said hello and answered her if she spoke to him. However, he wouldn't stand next to her and declined all her invitations to play on the Wii or look around Nice. Brittany was rather hurt by his treatment, and a grudge against him was slowly growing. Alvin thought he could use this to his advantage.

Miss Miller left at around 10 A.M. The Chipettes came over and played cards with Simon and Theodore. Alvin hung out on the bed and secretly double-checked his backpack for the hike. After what seemed like an eternity to Alvin, Dave finally announced that he was going to lie down for a little while. Alvin waited ten minutes then approached the card game.

"Hi, guys!"

"Hi, Alvin," Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor responded. Brittany nodded her head towards him.

"I have a big surprise for you."

"A surprise?" asked Theodore.

"What kind of surprise?" skeptically asked Simon.

"A good kind, I promise. We have to walk to it. We should bundle up and wear comfortable shoes."

"How long will we be?" Brittany next asked.

"I don't know, a few hours."

"We should leave Einstein some food." Jeanette got up and started to leave. "Eleanor, could you please feed her while I get changed? You're already dressed appropriately."

"Why do I have to?" Eleanor mumbled.

"So you'll come?"

"I suppose." Eleanor followed her sister.

"Yes," Theodore answered.

Simon tried to probe for more information in case Alvin was leading them into some sort of trouble. "Why do you need your backpack and that other long bag?"

"We'll be gone for a while, and I'm bringing food and stuff we'll need for the surprise."

Brittany wasn't confident about this "surprise", but she agreed to go.

"What should we do about Rodney?" Theodore pointed at the dog, sadly lying down under the window.

"He can come with us this time. I'd hate to leave him alone again." Rodney's ears perked up, and his tail wagged slightly.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes walked for a half hour. Alvin's gear bag felt like he was carrying a body in it. He managed to make Simon carry his backpack.

"Are we almost there, Alvin? We've been walking for hours!" Brittany moaned.

Simon looked at his watch. "Actually, it's been only 32 minutes. Where does this road take us?"

"To where we need to go."

"Look up ahead!" Theodore pointed. "It's the sign for the ski slope."

"We're going skiing?" Brittany asked. "That's not what I expected."

"So that's what's in your horizontal bag," Jeanette commented.

"No, we're not going skiing. You'll see soon enough what we're doing." Alvin walked up to the desk at the entrance. "Six." Alvin handed the man the fee.

"Do you need any skis?"

"Nope. We're good."

"If we're not skiing," Brittany started, "what could we possibly-"

"There's Brandon!" Alvin interrupted. He walked over to a man standing outside the lodge, just where he said he would be. "Hi, Brandon!"

"Who's Brandon?" the group asked.

"He has a gun!" Theodore whispered.

"Hi, Alvin! Good to see you again!" Brandon Fletcher put his hunting rifle down and shook Alvin's hand. "I didn't realize all of them were coming."

"Yup! Here's the fee. It's well worth paying."

"It sure is." Brandon eagerly snatched the money and counted it. "It's all here. Alright, here's what you need to do. Follow this trail up the mountain and look out for the areas marked with my orange bandanas. That's where I found gold. I have to go back to my hunting and then start packing now. I leave in the morning. Have fun!"

"Bye! Let's go, before anyone else gets there."

"We're hunting for gold!" Theodore cried.

"I knew there was something amiss," Simon shook his head. "I refuse to help you dig for gold again."

"Wait!" shouted Brittany. "You want me to climb up a mountain! That's not a surprise. I'm not even wearing the proper shoes."

"I told you to wear comfortable shoes!"

"These are my most comfortable dress shoes."

"We won't be hunting gold for very long. Maybe your feet will be okay."

"That's it!" Brittany stamped her foot. "I'm leaving!" The rest started to follow her.

"No, you can't! I already paid the entrance fee and the fee Brandon charged us for hiking on the secret trail."

"And how did you get this money?" Simon asked.

"Dave contributed to the cause."

"Unknowingly, I assume. Alvin, we can't climb up that mountain. Doesn't it seem strange to you that a regular person charged you to hike up a trail on the Alps, as if it was his private property? Don't you understand it was all a trick?!"

"It wasn't a trick, and I'll prove it!"

"Count me out."

"But, guys, just think about what you can do with the gold we find! You can buy all the stuff you want. Come on, please."

Simon sighed. "Since you already paid, we might as well do what you paid for. Perhaps, we can see something stimulating."

"I'll go," Brittany stood with her arms crossed, "only for the sake of being able to go shopping. We'd better find gold."

Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theodore reluctantly agreed to go as well.

"Great! We're off!"

Alvin led the way up the path, and everyone trailed behind him. Nobody saw the rope sign that had fallen off and was now half buried in the snow. It read, "Do not enter. Avalanche zone."


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the Chipmunks, Chipettes, Miss Miller or David Seville. Bagdasarian Productions does.

Chapter 6

Slowly, the Chipmunks and Chipettes walked up the trail that Brandon Fletcher had pointed out to them. It wasn't a very beaten-down path. Snow covered it in varying degrees, from waist-high to just a couple inches. The trail was steep and icy in some areas. Theodore slid down a few times. They often had to stop to shovel snow out of the way.

Brittany was not enjoying herself. "I'm getting snow in my shoes!"

"Well, if you would have listened to my instructions."

"I did!"

"Alvin, can I have a snack?"

"I gave you one ten minutes ago, Theodore. Wait another half hour."

"Oh."

"Have you looked at some of the rocks? They are quite fascinating. I think there's a trace of azurite in this one."

Bark! Bark! Rodney tugged at Simon's then Alvin's sleeve.

"What? You want to help me find rocks too?"

"No, Simon, he wants to help us find gold!"

A tattered orange bandana was tied to a stick in the snow. Alvin distributed digging materials, and everyone began digging. All Alvin could think about was how much money he could spend with his gold. After working for a half hour, they assumed there was no gold there. Another bandana was seen further up the mountain. Again, nothing. This happened twice more.

"Somebody must have gotten to this spot too."

"Face it, Alvin," Simon irritably said, "there is no gold."

"There has to be!"

"I'm tired." Eleanor wiped the sweat off her brow. "Why not just call it a day? We've been here for almost four hours."

"I think we should call Miss Miller to let her know we're okay."

"And Dave," Theodore added to Jeanette's comment.

"Oh, I forgot my phone."

"Never fear, Jeanette. I never forget my phone." Brittany pulled it out. "My phone says no service."

"Has anyone noticed how high up we are?" Jeanette asked.

"We're not as high up as we were when we came to the Swiss Alps," Brittany said, "but this has been a miserable trip too! Alvin, I want to go home!"

"Home, home, home!" Brittany's voice echoed.

"What's that noise?"

"An echo, Theodore."

"I know what an echo sounds like, Alvin. I heard something else."

"It was the snow at the top of the mountain," Simon quietly said. "Everyone be quiet. Any other loud noises could create an avalanche."

"Sorry. I don't want to be the cause of an avalanche. That's Alvin's department." Brittany glared at him, and he glared back. He was about to say something when Simon spoke first.

"I want to look in this cave." He walked in cautiously. Alvin and Rodney were right behind him, followed by Jeanette and Eleanor. Brittany and Theodore, not wanting to be left alone, ran after them.

"How far back does it go?" asked Alvin, taking out his flashlight.

"Approximately 10 feet, 6 inches, and 2 centimeters, give or take an inch."

"Do you think there's gold in here?"

"Don't even go there."

The cave was more than double the height of Simon and decently wide. There were stalactite and stalagmite formations for them to admire. Snow was on the cave floor as far back as five feet. Upon further investigation, they found out the back of the cave had a bend in it. Simon turned the corner to explore longer.

"This is creepy. Let's go!"

"Theodore, nobody said you had to come." Alvin stopped walking. "Shh! Listen."

"What, A-Alvin?" whispered Theodore.

"I hear something. Maybe it's a bat or, even worse, a bear."

"BEAR!"

Theodore gulped and quietly asked, "Would there really be a bear?" Theodore looked around and didn't see Alvin. "Alvin? Alvin?"

A moment later Theodore felt something crawl up his legs. He screeched and turned to see Alvin, stick in hand, laughing.

"That was mean."

"But funny," Alvin smiled and threw the stick down.

"Where did you even get a stick?" asked Eleanor with annoyance towards Alvin yet compassion for Theodore.

"There's a small tree in here that the wind must have blown in."

"Look at that column over there!" Simon pointed excitedly.

"It's a winter wonderland," marveled Jeanette.

They stayed in their for a few more minutes. It was nice to get out of the cold, even though it wasn't much warmer in there. Not wanting to get lost, they turned back. Simon pointed out evidence of some animals living there such as droppings, nests, and footprints.

Rodney proved that a hare was living there. He had been walking casually when he pressed his nose to the ground and sniffed wildly. Alvin, not expecting the sudden jerk, let go of the leash, and Rodney sniffed towards the cave entrance. Alvin trotted after him but broke into a run when Rodney found his victim and ran after it.

"Rodney! Come back here!"

"Bark! Bark, bark!!"

The noises echoed loudly but changed into a sound much more loud and terrifying.

"Alvin, Rodney! Come back, hurry!!"

"Simon, what's wrong?" Jeanette worriedly asked.

"I think they're headed straight for an avalanche!"

By now Rodney was outside still on the trail of the hare. He paid no attention to Alvin's yells. The hare ran into a burrow, and Rodney rapidly began digging after it. This gave Alvin enough time to catch up with him.

"Gotcha!" he grabbed the leash. "That was a bad dog. You listen when I call you! What's that noise?"

Alvin looked up and saw his brothers and the Chipettes waving their arms madly and pointing behind him. He looked and saw a wall of snow tumbling down and heading towards him! Alvin commanded Rodney to run, and the race began. The adrenaline pumping through him made Alvin run faster, but the snow was gaining on him. He made a sharp right turn to the direction of the cave. Alvin could feel balls of snow hitting his back. He held onto his cap and ran so fast his legs felt like they were going to fall off. When they were close to the cave, Simon instructed everyone to get farther back. Alvin and Rodney made it into the cave with seconds left to spare before the avalanche passed in front of the cave. It got very dark, and all you could hear was the drip of some icicles.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own the Chipmunks, Chipettes, Miss Miller or David Seville. Bagdasarian Productions does.

Chapter 7

On the eighth floor of a hotel, a lonely white cat was sunning herself on a pile of pillows under a windowsill. She purred loudly.

"This is the only life for me!" she thought. "French sun is so much more luxurious than California sun. These pillows are divine. I wish Jeanette would take them home. I'm hungry. Let's see what's in my bowl. (sniff) Eleanor must have fed me! Everyone else knows I hate liver! I'm a cat, where's the fish?! Oh, what I wouldn't do for some tuna!" She meowed sorrowfully after she tasted the food.

"I hope they come back soon and bring me some real food. I don't want to starve! I am enjoying the quiet right now. No one loud. No one bothering me with grooming. No one-" Einstein yawned, stretched, and curled herself into a ball in the midst of the pillows.

Up on a mountain, a certain dog was not enjoying himself nearly as much as the cat was.

"What happened? It's so dark in here! I'm all alone! I'm scared! Wait, I smell Alvin's feet, and there's Theodore's peanut butter breath. You can't mistake Simon's clothes with that particular scent of chemicals, metal, and genius. I'm not alone then! I hear Theodore whimpering. Don't worry buddy; I'm right here for you. Maybe I can get a taste of any peanut butter left on your hand. Nope, should have known it'd be all gone. I hear a zipper. Eleanor, no Alvin's getting up. Wait! Where are you going? Oh, you just grabbed (sniff) a tree. Yay, you made light!"

"Down, Rodney. There. Now we can see. My flashlight isn't on the ground. I must have dropped it outside. Here's yours, Simon. It rolled over there."

"Thanks. Well, I guess we are snowed in."

"Oh, this is terrible! Simon, shine your light over here. I'm checking my cell phone signal." Brittany rummaged through her purse. "No signal, of _course_!"

"Can we dig ourselves out?" Theodore asked timidly.

"We can try." Simon said with a little hope.

They began digging with the shovels, and Rodney helped with his paws. Since they only had three shovels, they took turns using the shovels, and those who didn't have them used the chisels or their hands. Alvin kept the burning branch close to the snow in hopes of melting their way and avoiding physical work. That didn't last for very long. He stuck the branch in the snow before it had a chance to singe his fur.

Simon cautioned, "Alvin, don't light another branch. We may need it later."

"I'll use the shovel now."

"My fingers are getting raw."

"Brittany, " asked Eleanor," put your gloves back on."

"I don't want to ruin them. They're Italian leather."

"Then don't complain and help dig!"

"We wouldn't be here in the first place if Alvin wouldn't-"

"Please don't fight!" screamed Jeanette. Everyone was taken aback by the sudden outburst from the quietest person of their group. She slumped to the ground, and a few tears fell.

Brittany knelt next to her. "I'm sorry."

"I'm just so scared," she said quietly.

Eleanor gave her a hug. "Don't worry. We'll get out of here."

"We have to," Brittany added.

"I'm cold too." Jeanette sniffed and pulled her jacket closer to her.

Simon, who had been standing concerned next to her, instantly took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. He rubbed them vigorously to get her body circulated. She looked at him with her eyes filled with gratitude.

Trying to cheer her up, Simon spoke, "I don't think the snow in front of the cave is very thick, since the cave wasn't directly in front of the avalanche. If we work hard, we can get out. We have a source of heat, there's still food left from Alvin's backpack, and icicles can provide us with water since we drank almost our whole supply while we were digging."

"And we have each other," Theodore contributed.

Jeanette smiled weakly and wiped away her tears. "Thanks, everyone."

"Why don't you rest over there, and we can continue digging," Simon suggested. "Maybe you can start a fire."

"Okay."

Jeanette used her shovel to "sweep" away an area of snow. She used some rocks to form a fire pit and broke off branches of the tree for kindling. When the fire first started, it emitted a lot of smoke. Jeanette tried to use Simon's jacket to blow it back into the cave, but she couldn't do it for very long. Simon found a solution to the problem by inventing a contraption that used his coat to constantly blow the smoke into the back of the cave.

Brittany, Eleanor, and the Chipmunks made decent progress in the forty-five minutes they spent digging. Jeanette had come back to help after she got a fire going, and Simon joined them after he finished his invention. The snow was powdery with not too many chunks, but it was packed tightly. They cleared away a snow heap as large as Theodore and tall as Simon. If you looked at the entrance, though, you couldn't tell there was progress made. Every time they moved snow, more fell in its place. There was some rocks and other debris that the avalanche carried with it which they had to move too. This is where the chisels really came in handy.

"Simon, can we break for dinner? I know it's time."

Simon looked at his watch. "It's past 6 o'clock already!"

"You can tell time by Theodore's stomach, all right," Alvin stated as he heaved a large rock out. "I have some food left in my backpack."

"It probably would be a good idea to stop. We should warm up or we'll get frost-bite. Even if we could have dug ourselves out by now, we would've had to stay here. Traveling in the dark is hazardous."

"We'll be spending the night here?" Brittany asked, her voice sounding upset and scared.

"It's highly probable," he answered quietly.

"I'll keep digging until we break free, all night if I have to," Alvin announced determinedly and picked up his pace.

"You can do that after we eat." Theodore tugged at his arm and went for Alvin's backpack.

"I'll hold onto that. I don't trust you with the food."

Theodore scowled but complied.

"So what do we have to eat?" Eleanor warmed her hands by the fire.

"Let's see." Alvin joined the rest of them by the fire. "We ate all of the sandwiches. Theodore finished off the Nutter Butter cookies. There's no more Pringles or gummy bears left."

"That's what we don't have. You can't eat that."

"Really, Simon? I thought you could. To answer your question, Eleanor, we have two king-sized packets of M & Ms for our appetizer, a main dish consisting of a big bag of cheese balls, (Ooo, there's still some whipped cream left, that's mine), a small amount of tortilla chips and salsa for the sides, and for dessert: half of a solid chocolate heart."

"You said we had food left!" Simon exclaimed. "That's just junk food."

"It's food, ain't it?"

"Isn't," mumbled Simon.

"There goes my diet," Brittany sighed.

"Oh, there's a can of dog food and some dog treats too."

"At least Rodney can eat heartily," Simon remarked. "What should we use for dishes?"

"Snow plates?" Alvin joked.

Eleanor looked around. "I don't see anything. We can eat out of the bags. Just make sure everybody gets their fair share."

Alvin brought everything out, and they ate in silence. The fire crackled. The sounds of bats' wings made Theodore nervous, but he was okay as long as he didn't see any of them. Brittany broke the silence.

"Eww! You're dipping the chips into the whipped cream!"

"I like that better than salsa. It's not that bad." Alvin popped his last chip in his mouth. "Back to work." He dusted his clothes off and dug at the snow.

"You can rest a little more, Alvin."

"No, Simon, that'll waste time. I have to do this."

"Then I'll help you. Here, Theodore. I don't want anymore cheese balls."

"Thank you!"

Eventually everyone else joined them to dig, and their snow pile became a snow wall. Yet, the moon was no where in sight.

"Perhaps in the morning we can see if any sunlight shines in the cave and find a way out that way."

"No, Simon! We have to get out tonight."

"But, Alvin," Theodore tried, "we've been walking all afternoon and digging all night. We're tired."

"I promised you I'd get you all out."

"It's okay to break your promise. It's just not possible." Simon put his hand on his older brother's shoulder. It was obvious he felt remorseful for what had happened and was trying to make it right. Alvin looked into his eyes and slowly walked back to the fire pit.

"I don't wish to be a bearer of bad news," Jeanette began, "but we only have enough firewood for two more large fires."

Simon inspected what was left of the tree. "Did anyone see any more small trees?"

"That was it," Alvin answered.

"Then we won't put more wood on until we absolutely have to. We should huddle together to optimize our body heat."

The Chipettes sat cross-legged together on one side of the fire while the Chipmunks were on the other side. Rodney lay in between them in front of the fire. Everyone was quiet with their own thoughts. Alvin couldn't take the silence for very long.

"Does anyone want to play a game?"

"Did you bring any?" asked Theodore.

"No."

Alvin thought then started talking, "I spy with my little eye something red."

"Your cap," Simon said.

"Yes."

"You're too predictable."

"I hope we'll be able to make it to our concert tomorrow night," Theodore spoke sorrowfully.

"I'm sure we'll make it out by then," Eleanor reassured him.

A few more minutes passed. Alvin couldn't take the guilt any longer. "Alright! I admit it! I was wrong! It _was_ a wild goose chase, and I wish I could take it all back and get us home."

"Thank you for admitting that, Alvin," Simon smiled.

"It's okay," Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theodore said.

Brittany wasn't so forgiving. "Why did you even want to drag me up here in the first place?" she snapped. "You probably would've taken all the gold for yourself if there had been any."

"No, I wouldn't! I wanted you to come because you're our friends. It's more fun doing stuff with all of you."

"I think you just wanted extra diggers. I don't want to be in the company with someone who uses me!" She got up and stormed towards the back of the cave.

"Brittany, wait!" Alvin ran after her, grabbing Simon's flashlight as he got up. He followed the bouncing red- orange, and now messed up, ponytail around the corner until it stopped yards away.

"Alvin, why have you been ignoring me?" she asked when he had reached her. "What did I do wrong? I thought we were different now."

"We are!" Alvin kept his voice low so the others wouldn't hear him. "You didn't do anything wrong. I promise; it's me. Something's… on my mind, and I well…."

At that moment Alvin made a difficult decision. Even though part of him didn't want to, and he was scared, Alvin decided that he would let his feelings take control of his actions. He didn't like seeing Brittany hurt.

He grabbed her by her shoulders and looked into her eyes so she would see he was in earnest. "Believe me, Brittany. It wasn't you."

"Okay," she smiled.

He put his arm around her shoulders, and they walked back. Simon and Jeanette were standing over by the wall. He was showing mineral composites to her to get her mind off their situation. Theodore and Eleanor were playing tic tac toe in the dirt and trying to keep Rodney from stepping all over it. Alvin and Brittany sat back by the dying fire and talked until the others came back. When they did, Alvin used a chisel as an ax to cut up the tree and stoked the fire, just enough to keep it going. Then he pulled a surprise out of his backpack: marshmallows. They sat around the fire in couples eating the treat and talking until close to midnight. After sweeping snow and debris from an area, the Chipmunks and Chipettes used Alvin's empty backpack and gear bag and Eleanor's extra vest jacket as pillows. For blankets, they used their coats and lay huddled together by the fire. Alvin was huddled with his brothers and his back to Brittany, who was huddled with her sisters. Rodney kept their feet warm. Only Simon stirred during the night, and that was to stoke the fire.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own the Chipmunks, Chipettes, Miss Miller or David Seville. Bagdasarian Productions does.

Chapter 8

Brittany's back was killing her. She turned on her side and tried to get more comfortable.

"_Mmmm_. _This pillow is comfortable. Very comfortable. If we're still in the cave, where'd the pillow come from?_"

She felt something heavy rest on her stomach that made her open her eyes. She was leaning on Alvin, and his arm was around her! She jumped up with a start and woke everyone around her. She knew he didn't do it on purpose (as he was dead asleep), but it was still weird to wake up to.

"What's wrong?" Eleanor asked sleepily.

"I thought I felt something crawling on me. False alarm."

"What I wouldn't do for an eggs and bacon breakfast!" Theodore moaned.

"All we have left is cheese balls and dog treats," Alvin yawned.

"Simon, look!" Jeanette joyfully exclaimed. "Light!"

Simon stopped stretching and looked at the beam of light that was on the cave floor. His eyes followed the source of the beam.

"There's an opening in the snow at the top of the pile!"

Everyone rushed over to get a better look. The snow at the very top looked slushier, and a few drops of water dripped on their noses.

"The sun must have melted some of the snow," Simon deducted.

"Give me a boost, and I'll see if I can dig our way out," Alvin told Simon and Theodore.

"Always on the bottom," Theodore sighed as Simon steadied himself on his shoulders.

Simon held out his hands for Alvin, who had no problem crawling on top of his brothers. Once he was steadied, he began digging with his bare hands. Eleanor and Jeanette clasped hands in worried anticipation. Brittany pressed her hands tightly together and hoped Alvin would succeed without falling or getting hurt. Rodney anxiously paced.

Snow sprinkled down until Alvin moved bigger ice chunks. He threw them down not heeding where they landed; one nearly hit Eleanor. Once the hole was big enough, Alvin reached his hands up and attempted to push on the snow and pull himself out of the cave. The Chipettes watched as his feet lifted off Simon and disappeared through the hole.

"Ow!" Simon exclaimed as Alvin's foot hit his glasses.

"Do you see anything?" Brittany asked.

"White!" Alvin dug away at the snow to make the hole bigger and was soon standing on top of the snow pile.

"Ooo, cold!" Theodore shivered as some snow fell down his shirt.

"Next!" Alvin smiled down with his hand extended.

"We should lift Rodney up next, as he'll be the hardest to carry up," Simon suggested.

They hoisted Rodney up followed by the bags and gear. Eleanor was the second one up. Simon got off Theodore's shoulders. He helped Jeanette up on his shoulders, and Brittany helped them get Theodore up. Alvin winked at Brittany as he helped her out next. Simon steadily handed Jeanette up to her sisters.

"Whew!" Eleanor breathed deeply. "I'm tired now! Not that you're heavy, Jeanette. Just Simon, and we're done!"

"I don't know," Alvin looked through the hole. "He looks comfortable down there. Maybe we should leave him."

"Alvin!!"

"Hehe. Just kidding."

Alvin and Brittany lowered Jeanette head first through the hole so Simon could reach her.

"Going up?" Jeanette asked him.

"Yes, please," he smiled.

With a large heave, the Chipettes and Chipmunks were out of the cave. It was still early morning. The sun gave the snow a beautiful glow. They gazed in awe at the blanket of white that stretched for miles in all directions. Debris was sticking out of the snow in places, but at least the edges of the cliff could be visibly seen.

Theodore stared at the ground intently. "It's amazing how much snow had fallen from that avalanche. It's like a whole new mountain we're traveling on."

"This is when we could use a bobsled. Put good old Rodney here to work." Rodney looked up at Alvin with a look of shock.

"Still no service." Brittany put her phone back in here purse. "So do we remember how to get back?"

Simon gathered his bearings and thought they should go right. Walking slowly, they stayed as far in the middle of the path as they possibly could. A couple hours had passed, and their energy was winding down. Rodney lay in the snow and gave them the hint to rest.

Eleanor shook her now-empty canteen. "I wish we would have melted more fresh ice. How much longer will it be until we get to the bottom?"

"It's difficult to recognize the terrain after the avalanche, but if my calculations are correct, we should have reached our origin by now."

"If we don't get back soon, I'll be forced to eat doggie treats."

"Don't worry, Theodore, Alvin and I won't let that happen."

"We won't?"

Jeanette stood up again. "I want to keep going. The sooner we get back, the better. AAAHHHHHHH!"

"Jeanette!" they shouted as Jeanette fell through the snow. Simon was one of the first ones at the hole.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-yes. I think so. The layer of snow we were walking on must not have been very thick. I'm in a crevice, perhaps fifteen feet down. It looks like there's a way out in front of me, but you'll have to move the snow.

"Be careful not to let snow fall on you! I don't want my sister buried alive!"

"Then, move away," Eleanor moved Brittany when she saw some snow fall where Brittany was.

"We'll get you out!" Theodore reassured.

Rodney whined and pawed at the snow.

"I think you guys almost have me free. Just a couple more feet. Oh no, Eleanor, don't try to pull me out yet. You'll fall on top of me. There's a lower part of snow here. Maybe that's where you should dig."

"Whooaaaaahh!"

Suddenly the snow caved under everyone. This caused another tiny avalanche, and everyone started sliding down the side of the mountain in a huge snow heap! After thirty or forty feet, they stopped.

"Is everyone all right?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes."

"Uh-huh."

"I guess."

"I think so."

"I'm not hurt," Jeanette slowly stood up.

"Rodney?" Alvin called.

Bark!

"What do you know? We're at the bottom of the mountain. Look, there's the lodge!" exclaimed Simon.

"Hurray!"

"Yeah!"

"Cell phone service!! I'm calling Miss Miller right now."

At that moment, Miss Miller was sobbing in one of her hotel room chairs with Einstein on her lap. "Oh, David, where could they be? They've been gone for nearly twenty-four hours!"

"I don't know. I've notified the police, hotel manager, the man in charge of the concert hall. All we can do now is wait."

"My phone! Hello?! BRITTANY!! Where are you? Are you hurt? Do you need a doctor? Are your sisters and the Chipmunks with you? What? Let me write that down. Don't worry, I'll find out how to get there. Stay right there. We're leaving right now. Goodbye, I love you!"

"Where are they? Are my boys safe?"

"They're all safe. They're at the bottom of a mountain. I don't know what they were doing there."

"We'll worry about that later. I'm just glad they're alright!"

"Goodbye, Kitty, see you later!" Miss Miller put the cat on the floor and rushed out the door with Dave.

Einstein shakily walked back to her pillow bed to recover after Miss Miller's squeezes. She certainly was not comfortable this time around.

The six did not have long to wait before they were reunited with Miss Miller and Dave. They were hugged until they couldn't breathe. After they were safely in Dave's rental car and on their way to have a late breakfast, Dave began the Inquisition.

"What were you doing there in the first place? Why were you out all night? Why didn't you at least call?"

"I can answer that last one," Brittany volunteered. "We tried several times, but there was no phone service."

"Dave," Alvin began with a deep breath. "It's all my fault. You see, I was planning surprise for Simon, Theodore, and the Chipettes by going ice skating on a lovely little ice pond, when all of a sudden eight, no ten, large men with guns and black suits came and kidnapped us! We were brought blind-folded and gagged to their mountain top lair where their boss, the evil Captain Fletcher, was waiting. He wanted us to sing for him forever. He even locked us in cages like giant canaries! We tried to escape, but he had these mutant two-headed goats guarding us 24/7. All he fed us was cheese balls, and we were forced to sing and dance for hours for him. It finally lulled him to sleep, and I tried to get his keys out his pockets. I unlocked the cage, but then the mutant goats woke up. 'You guys go on without me', I said. 'I'll fight them off.' So they ran, and I had to fight the goats and all 18 of his evil henchmen single-handedly. After I beat 'em up, I took Captain Fletcher's sled, and we all slid down the mountain to safety."

Dave was stopped at a red light when Alvin had finished. Dave turned around and looked at Alvin.

"That is one of the craziest stories I've ever heard! Will someone please tell me the truth?"

It took all of breakfast for Dave and Miss Miller to finally understand what had happened to them.

"I'm just so happy you're okay!" she gave the Chipettes one more squeeze.

"I hope you learned your lesson, Alvin."

"Yeah, not to trust creepy guys with guns."

"No more hunting for gold!"

"That too."

"I'll try to see if I can find out more about Brandon Fletcher, but the money you paid him is probably gone. I need to put a lock on my wallet. When we get back home, all three of you will be punished."

"Yes, Dave." They hung their heads.

"But for now, let's get you back to the hotel." Dave put his arms around his boys and carried them to the car.

Dave notified the police about Brandon, and they apprehended him in Milwaukee just as he got off the plane. It turns out Brandon was working with the man at the ski lodge entrance. Brandon would tell people he found gold, and they would pay him the fee to go on his trail. Then they would pay the man at the lodge entrance, who was really posing as a ski lodge worker, Brandon and the man, named Matthew Hollister, would pocket the money and split it between them. The police were able to get back their entrance fee, but the money they paid Brandon was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own the Chipmunks, Chipettes, Miss Miller or David Seville. Bagdasarian Productions does.

Chapter 9

It was February 14th, the last day of the Chipmunks' and Chipettes' vacation in France. Their flight left tomorrow afternoon. The rest of the Chipmunks' concerts had been a huge success. Simon and Jeanette had been able to visit Notre Dame and the Louvre like they wanted with the rest of their families. Theodore had bought more bread to give him a supply to take home.

That day, Miss Miller had surprised the Chipettes by buying them their first French dresses to wear for Valentine's Day. Brittany was thrilled. They pooled their money and bought Miss Miller a hat. Dave had planned to give the Chipmunks candy, but not surprising to him, half of the candy was gone. Simon and Theodore had made valentines for him. Alvin, on the other hand, wanted to buy Dave something. "Hmm? What can I get Dave?" Alvin had thought. "Let's see, he bought me socks for Christmas, so right back at you, David!" That's how Dave had gotten his first pair of Pierre Cardin socks. It was around noon now, and nobody had left their rooms yet.

"Eleanor, did I tie this straight?"

"Here, Jeanette, let me help. I hope the Chipmunks are taking us somewhere nice. I don't want to get all dressed up for nothing."

"It's not for nothing!" Brittany cried. "We weren't given these fashionable French dresses just to let them sit on the hangars! What's more fun than wearing them?

"Playing outside."

"Reading."

"(sigh) You're hopeless!"

"Girls, there are three very handsome young Chipmunks to see you!"

"(gasp) I have to finish my makeup!"

"My necklace needs fastened!"

Jeanette looked around. "Has anyone seen my other shoe? There it is! Einstein, you're lying on it!"

Meow!

"You can go back to sleep."

After a few scrambling minutes, the Chipettes met the Chipmunks by the door. They were each in handsome black suits and held a bouquet of a dozen red roses.

"Wow!" the Chipmunks gasped.

Brittany was wearing a pink knee-length sparkly fitted dress. Her hair was up in its normal style, only with ribbons this time. Jeanette wore a purple dress with embroidery on the bottom and a matching shawl. Her hair was in a neat bun with not a hair out of place. Eleanor wore a green and white tie-die empire waist dress with flutter sleeves.

"J-Jeanette! I-I. You're…"

"You look beautiful, Eleanor!"

Alvin stood with his mouth gaping open.

"Alvin, roses!" Brittany grabbed them with delight. "I'll give you your gift later."

That seemed to get Simon's attention to what he was holding in his hand. "Happy Valentine's Day, Jeanette."

"Thank you. I'll get your gift."

"It's okay. I'll look at it after we get back."

"Oh, yeah. These are for you, Eleanor."

"Thank you, Theodore. They're lovely. I have your Valentine's Day gift over here." She handed him a tall gift bag with a card attached.

He promised her he'd read the card later and eagerly opened the present. "(gasp) The first edition of The Ultimate Cookbook! This is so hard to find! How could you do it? Oo, and a new apron! It has my name on it! Thank you so much, Eleanor!"

"You're welcome. Look in the pocket. Just something to keep you going while you cook."

"Chocolate kisses. Mmmm." Theodore looked at his watch. "We should go now."

"Wait, before you go! Smile, children!" Miss Miller took their picture. "Isn't that sweet? Now make sure you have them safely back before midnight."

"We will," Simon reassured her.

"Have fun!"

Each Chipmunk held out his arm, and the Chipettes took them. They went down the elevator together with hardly a word spoken. Outside the hotel, they all said goodbye and parted ways.

"Where are we going, Theodore?"

"My nose knows the way. By the way, a very happy Valentine's Day to you."

She giggled. "Thanks, Theodore. You too."

After walking down the street for some time, they ended up at a bakery. This disappointed Eleanor a little. She was hoping for something more romantic and somewhere where they hadn't been just yesterday.

"Here we are!"

"Great." She tried to hide her disappointment.

"Hi, Jacques!"

"Bonjour, Theodore! This must be Eleanor. Bonjour! Are you ready?"

"Yup!"

Jacques led them behind the "Employees Only" door. Theodore's surprise was that they were able to watch first-hand how all the baked goods were made. Since his daughter was a Chipmunks fan, a signed CD, T-shirt, and concert tickets were all Jacques needed to let them watch his chefs. They learned some tips from them and received free samples. Afterwards, they went to watch a romance movie. It was twilight when the film was over.

"Theodore, that was wonderful! I thought for sure that he wouldn't make it back to her, but he did! Thank you!"

"You're welcome, but we're not done yet!"

Theodore took her back to the hotel. Eleanor got puzzled when they went to the top floor. He led her through the door to the roof. The sight of the dazzling lights below took her breath away. She turned around when she heard soft music playing, which was coming from a CD player Theodore had turned on. He stood by a tray of food which was next to a table set up with two chairs, but it was strategically placed as far from the roof's edge as possible.

"Oh! A candlelight dinner! How did you do it?"

"I arranged it with the hotel chefs."

"It smells divine!"

"Yah, it does. I made the dessert, a raspberry cheesecake."

"That's one of my favorites! I can't wait to try it."

"Eleanor, I do have one last thing for you." Theodore reached under the table and pulled out a small square box.

"More? You shouldn't have! The bow's pretty. What… could…. it be? Oh, a charm bracelet!"

"I picked out the charms myself. That's a soccer ball, that's a chef's hat, that one's your favorite flower, and that is to represent your favorite movie. You can buy more too."

"They're beautiful. What's the broken heart for?"

"That's half a heart. See, I have the other half of the heart on this key chain. It's like a best friends charm. We're best friends, and whenever you see it, you can think of me. Since I feel like," Theodore blushed here a moment and continued, "I have the most fun whenever I'm with you, it's kind of like you have half of my heart."

"Aww," Eleanor brushed away a tiny tear. "I'll treasure this always!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He grinned from ear to ear. "Here's the card that goes with it. I'll read yours now."

Theodore had written a sweet little card saying basically what he had already told her. Now Eleanor could remember his words forever. Theodore's card said how much he was appreciated and that he was the best, loyal friend anyone could have. After reading them, they gave each other warm hugs then settled down to enjoy their dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own the Chipmunks, Chipettes, Miss Miller or David Seville. Bagdasarian Productions does.

Chapter 10

The night after the Chipmunks and Chipettes were rescued from that cave, Simon had done a lot of thinking, which was not out of the ordinary. It had torn his heart to see Jeanette so sad and scared that day. Then after she fell through the snow, Simon had felt sick at the possibility of her being hurt, or worse. He thought about his previous feelings towards Valentine's Day, that for him it should be a day for friends and not romance, and Simon resolved that this Valentine's Day would be different. He knew he had a crush on Jeanette and had been trying to ignore it. Now, he was going to show her his true feelings. He didn't care that it might be more romantic. He wanted to do something with Jeanette based on what he really felt, not what he thought it ought to be.

Simon and Jeanette were going to Ile Saint Louis for the day. It was actually a small island in the Seine, located near Notre Dame. The island had a beautiful neighborhood with cute boutiques to shop at. Simon knew Jeanette loved those. They mostly window-shopped, as neither had much money left to spend, but they did find a couple things they could buy. After she had looked to her heart's content, they ate lunch at a restaurant and had one of the most intimate conversations in their friendship.

For dessert, Simon treated her to Berthillon. It was a type of ice cream that the location was famous for. It was so good that they bought a second bowl to split. Simon's eyes were bigger than his stomach as he put a big spoonful in his mouth. Some of it dripped down his chin, and he reached for a napkin. Jeanette wiped it away for him before he got a chance to.

"Simon, that was one of the best afternoons I've ever had!" exclaimed Jeanette after they were done with their ice cream. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome," he smiled. "Would you permit me to take you to one last place?"

"Certainly."

He held out his arm, and she took it again, this time bringing him closer to her. Getting caught off guard, Simon stopped walking. He felt almost uncomfortable, yet he wanted her to stay that way forever.

"Is there something wrong?" She looked up at him.

"No, just admiring a bird. Let's go."

After walking briefly, Simon looked at his map and realized it was too far for them to walk. He told the taxi driver to take them to Bois de Vincennes. This was a forest with a large castle, Chateau de Vincennes, and Lake Daumesnil. After touring part of the castle, Simon rented a canoe for them to ride in the lake.

"This is so lovely!" Jeanette sighed happily as Simon rowed. "You know what would be perfect right now? A book. Too bad I don't have one."

Simon stopped rowing and pulled a copy of Romeo and Juliet out of his bag.

"Romeo and Juliet, how delightful! This is one of my favorite Shakespeare plays. Did you plan this?"

"Perhaps."

"Shall we read aloud certain characters?"

"Yes, I thought it would be fun."

Simon let the canoe drift (but still keeping an eye on it), and they held the book together, reading through two-thirds of the play before they had to stop due to lack of daylight and water left to drink. They stopped in enough time to watch the sun slip down into the horizon. She leaned against his chest and sighed with contentment. His arm was around her shoulders.

"It's a beautiful play, isn't it?"

"Yes," Simon replied, "quite thought- provoking."

"It's getting late. We should go."

"You're right." He reluctantly rowed to shore.

"When we get back, I want to give you your present."

"I have one to give as well."

"But you've already done so much!"

"It's just a little something."

Simon and Jeanette went to her hotel room and were surprised to find only Einstein there.

"Hmm. I wonder where Miss Miller is. Here's your gift; actually it's three presents taped together." She stroked Einstein as he opened them.

"It's heavy. Inside box number one is… more microscope slides. Thank you. I needed these. You gave me samples too. I'm excited to analyze them. Next is… the tool I needed for my experiment! Thank you! The last present looks like it could be a thesaurus. The book about the construction of Notre Dame that we saw at the gift shop! Oh, thank you, Jeanette!"

He gave her a quick hug.

"You're welcome. I know how much you wanted it, and I felt dismayed when you didn't have enough to buy it."

"I appreciate your thoughtful gifts. Allow me but one moment to get mine." He pulled out his present from his bag.

"Simon! A copy of that book I was telling you I wanted to read! It's even signed by the author! Thank you so much!" She squeezed him.

"You're quite welcome." He stared at her as she read the book cover. "_I'm sure she will enjoy the little notes I placed between some of the pages. Just little notes to encourage her and express my deep admiration of her, no not her, of our friendship._"

"I can't wait to read it. I'll start it tomorrow on the plane." She blushed as a large growl emanated from her stomach.

"I think we should go to dinner. I thought we could eat in the hotel dining room."

"I agree. Farewell, Einstein."

Einstein purred nonstop. Not only had Jeanette pet her right where she had that terrible itch, but she was thoroughly enjoying herself as she watched Simon's and Jeanette's romance blossom into something beautiful.

"This hotel has some of the best food," Simon stated as he finished the last of his vegetables.

"Mmhmm. So what will we do after this? I don't want the day to end!"

"We could…well… talk, I suppose. To tell you the truth, I didn't plan anything else."

A gentleman announced that the dance floor was now open again, and several couples stood up.

"Let's dance!" Jeanette suggested with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Well, I thought you wouldn't want to since we do that every year."

"But I look forward to it. I love dancing…with you."

Simon blushed a shade of Alvin red. He collected himself and stood next to her chair with a bow. "May I have this dance?"

"I'd love to."

They began dancing gracefully with a respectable distance between them. Jeanette did trip over his feet and her shawl a few times, but Simon caught her each time. As they continued, they found themselves pulling each other closer together. By the fifth dance, they were cheek to cheek. No words needed to be spoken. Jeanette lay her head on his shoulder, and Simon held her. She was so close he could smell her hair.

"_She's so beautiful in that dress! Her hair smells so sweet! I feel like I should kiss her. I want to! But, I mustn't let my heart escape from my head too much. One step at a time. But her smile is the prettiest thing in the world. One little kiss wouldn't hurt._"

Jeanette looked up at him. Simon bent down to kiss her on the lips, but he kissed her gently on the forehead then quickly pulled back.

"_I just don't think I'm ready._"


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own the Chipmunks, Chipettes, Miss Miller or David Seville. Bagdasarian Productions does.

Chapter 11

"Alvin, where are we going?" Brittany asked, slightly annoyed. She hadn't anticipated to be walking for so long. Her feet were hurting.

"It's a surprise. But, don't worry," Alvin said quickly as he saw the color rush to her face," you'll like this one."

"I'd better, or you'll be sorry. Who's that gift bag for?" she asked after seeing it in his hand.

"A friend."

"Like who?"

Alvin ignored her, and a frustrated Brittany followed him. They took a cab that dropped them off outside an old building. They walked farther down the street until a train station was visible. Brittany looked wistfully at it, and she squealed with delight as she saw that was where Alvin was going.

"Alvin!" she wrapped her arms around his neck. "We're going on a train ride! You know I wanted to go on a train!"

"Who wouldn't know? You only mentioned it eighty times."

"I did not. Where are we going?"

"That's still part of the surprise. Two tickets for Chateau de Versaille, please."

"Oui, monsieur."

"What's that?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"You'll see." Alvin loved how she acted when she was excited.

Brittany loved every minute of the train ride, from the conductor to the light lunch that was served. She took in all the scenery and took many snapshots.

"These are going in my scrapbook."

This jogged Alvin's memory to her secret Alvin scrapbook. He had intended to watch out for her camera, but with all this excitement, he had forgotten. He wondered how many secret pictures she had taken of him. The conductor announcing their arrival interrupted his thinking.

"That was short," Brittany commented. "It's crowded here."

"It's Valentine's Day, and the place I picked is a hot romantic spot." His eyebrows raised slightly.

"_Oh, he's soo cute, especially when he does that!_ This building is beautiful. Is this the Chateau de WhateverYouSaid?"

"Yup, Chateau de Versailles, a.k.a. The Castle of Versaille."

"Castle! We're going to a castle?!"

"We are. It's the Sun King's castle, or King Louis the… Something's house."

"This is great!"

"I knew you'd like it. After all, what's not to like about a castle?"

Chateau de Versailles was the perfect place for Alvin and Brittany to go. They loved imagining that they would live like that someday. A friendly couple took their picture by King Louis XVI's throne. They didn't look at the gift shop; Alvin knew it would be much too expensive. Brittany was filled with so many things to say on the train ride back. Alvin sat back and listened to her, admiring her beauty.

It was late afternoon by the time they got off the train. Brittany was now in such a good mood that she was content with simply walking up and down the streets. Alvin was keeping his eye open for a secluded place to sit down so he could give her her present. Brittany had forgotten about presents by now. They soon approached a park that was near some water.

"Let's walk in here," he suggested.

"Okay," Brittany cheerfully answered.

The park was quiet and relaxing. The grass was a lush green. Trees bearing pink flowers were scattered throughout, and several flowers had floated gently to the ground in the soft breeze.

"This is so pretty. I love those trees." She stooped down and sniffed one of the flowers. "Smell."

"(sniff) Nice." With care, he took it from her hand and put it behind her ear. Brittany noticed the gift bag on his arm again.

"What's in there?"

"Hey, don't look! Let's sit down, then I'll show you." Alvin pointed to a bench by the water. "I want to tell you right now that I never intended buying this at first."

Brittany didn't give him a chance to say more. She had already dove her hands in the bag and ripped off the tissue paper around the box. What she saw took her breath away.

"It's- it's the perfume, 'Love's Enchanting Spell'. You bought it for me, Alvin? This was so expensive. Why? Why did you buy it?"

"I knew it would make you happy, and that's what I wanted to do. Plus, I (gulp) I like the effect it has on me."

"Oh, really?" Brittany asked playfully. "And what effect would that be, your goo-goo eyes?"

"It makes me think you're even more beautiful than you already are. It makes me even happier to be around you. It makes me feel…what can I say? I think it puts some sort of love spell on me."

Brittany smiled. She loved seeing his sweet side. "If that's how you want to feel, you'd better be careful then, 'cause I'll be wearing this every day."

She opened the bottle and squirted some on her neck and wrists. Alvin felt something in the pit of his stomach and felt he had wings, just like he felt when he smelled it before. As Brittany moved her hands to put the bottle away, Alvin's head moved in the same direction almost unconsciously. She rose, and after Alvin rose, she gave him a huge hug.

"Thank you, Alvin. You have no idea what this means to me."

After she pulled back, she eyed the water and playfully splashed him.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"I don't know," she walked away.

"You won't get away with that!"

He threw his suit jacket on the bench and ran after her with his hands cupped with water. That started a long water fight. By the time it was done, they were soaked, and their sides hurt from laughing so hard. Brittany sat down on the bench to catch her breath.

"Now I'm cold."

"Here." Alvin draped his jacket over her shoulders and sat down next to her, accidentally touching her hand.

"_He has such a soft hand. So strong and comforting._"

She stared at his face and cocked his cap up so she could gaze into his eyes. A breeze drifted by and carried Brittany's perfume to his nose. He gave a slightly dopey smile again. Then, without thinking twice, he leaned over and gave her a kiss. After five seconds, he pulled away, but Brittany pulled him back into a kiss.

"Alvin," she sighed.

"Yes?"

"You're a good kisser!"

"What did you expect?" he laughed.

"So what does this mean for us in the future?"

"I don't know yet, but I did like that kiss." His eyebrows raised.

Brittany sighed again and snuggled close to him. He held her close and gave her a peck on her head. Later, they chased fireflies and talked on the bench. They learned things about each other they never knew before. For dinner, they were going to eat at a café when Brittany stopped him.

"Can we go back to the hotel for a minute? I want to give you my present. We can eat at the café near there."

"Alright, but let's make it quick. I'm really hungry."

They walked with their arms around each other so tight you couldn't fit a piece of paper between them. Alvin waited in the lobby for her and thought he recognized Simon's suit coat on the hook. He didn't think much of it.

"Here's your present." She handed him a shirt box.

"This is nice." He lifted out a red shirt with a matching beret and black pants.

"I wanted to buy you a nice French outfit. Maybe, since your clothes are still wet, you could wear these to dinner. My dress is almost dry."

"Sure. Thanks, Brittany."

"Your dessert is on me, too. Only don't go over fifteen bucks."

"It'll be hard."

"There's one more present." Brittany pulled a tiny object wrapped in tissue paper out of her purse.

"It's the guitar pick I wanted, and it's engraved with my initials!"

"I knew you'd like it. My initials are on the back in smaller print, just so you won't forget who got it for you."

"I won't ever forget. I can't wait to try this baby out!"

Alvin got changed in the bathroom and put his pick in his new pants pocket. He held his suit in a tight ball and walked over to the man behind the desk.

"Could I have a bag?"

"Certainly, monsieur."

"Thanks." Alvin threw his clothes in the bag and hung it on top of Simon's jacket. "Let's go!"

Dinner was marvelous. Alvin fed Brittany a few bites of her salad, and she fed him a couple bites of cake. Alvin wasn't perfect the entire night; he stuck her nose in the bite of ice cream he was feeding her. That didn't get her too mad. When Alvin wasn't looking, Brittany took a picture of him.

"_I knew he'd look adorable in that outfit. I want to remember this day forever!_"


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own the Chipmunks, Chipettes, Miss Miller or David Seville. Bagdasarian Productions does.

Chapter 12

After the Chipmunks left to meet the Chipettes, Dave had settled in the hotel room chair to watch some TV. After the incident at the mountain, Rodney was perfectly content to stay in the hotel with Dave. There was nothing good on, so he decided to take a nap instead. Valentine's Day was tough for a dateless bachelor like himself, especially in romantic Paris, but he tried not to let it bother him. Napping would do him some good. He'd be silly if he didn't take advantage of the opportunity since he was alone.

Dave leaned back and closed his eyes. He started to dream that he was walking down Paris when a gorgeous brunette stopped him. He smiled shyly and asked her out for coffee. They had a great time talking and laughing. Then, he held her hand as they walked over a bridge. He stopped her there, and they looked into each other's eyes. He leaned over to her, closed his eyes, puckered, and-

"Yooohoooo!" Miss Miller knocked on the door.

Dave's gorgeous brunette morphed into Miss Miller, and he woke up from his nightmare.

"Hi, Miss Miller," he greeted as he opened the door.

"Hi, Dave. Mind if I come in? Thank you. I was just thinking to myself that it's Valentine's Day; you're alone, and I'm alone and what better way to spend the day than two alone people together."

"Good idea," Dave awkwardly said. "So… what do you want to do?"

"I have a deck of cards and my Bingo set."

"Swell."

Miss Miller and Dave played Go Fish, Slap Jack, and Bingo until lunch. Dave's hands still smarted from her slap-happy hands in Slap Jack, so he asked her to order room service. They watched a French soap opera while they ate. After the mini marathon of C'était le coup de foudre or It Was Love at First Sight, they played more Bingo, rummy, and poker.

"So, adding up everything," Dave began, "you owe me three dinners, a new six-pack of socks, and four extra large bags of coffee."

"One more game?"

"No, I've had enough. What should we do for dinner?"

"Oh, we can go dancing! That's my favorite thing to do on Valentine's Day."

"They're serving dinner downstairs, and after that we can dance in the ballroom."

"I'd love to do that!! I'll hurry and get changed."

She came back fifteen minutes later in a fancy ball dress that looked like it was over thirty years old. She had a feather boa, a fan, and a flower in her hair. On her head was her new hat the Chipettes bought her.

"You look lovely, Miss Miller."

"Thank you. I bought this dress last time I was in Paris."

They took the elevator down and walked to the dinner room. They were just getting their table when Dave saw Simon and Jeanette eating at a table across the room.

"Miss Miller, look at that table over there."

"Huh? Oh," she said, crestfallen. "Let's go. On second thought, waiter, we'll get room service."

"Whatever you say," the waiter answered.

"Are you sure, Miss Miller?"

"Yes. I don't want to spoil their fun."

Dave felt bad for Miss Miller. She was so looking forward to dancing. She even got dressed up for it. Dave thought until he got an idea.

"Miss Miller, don't get changed yet," he said when they were outside their rooms. "I have an idea." With that, Dave called the front desk.

Minutes later, room service brought up their dinners along with a red rose in a vase. On a separate cart, there was a CD player and romantic CDs.

"We can dance up here," Dave showed her the music.

"What a great idea!"

While the Chipmunks and Chipettes were having their romantic dinners, Dave and Miss Miller were on a little date of their own. She loved every minute of it, even if Dave didn't.

"_At least she's happy, even if she can't dance. I need to put ice on my toes._"

After a couple hours, Dave heard what sounded like Theodore talking outside the door.

"Miss Miller, I think they're coming back now." Dave turned off the CD player.

"Okay. Goodbye! Thanks for everything!"

"Goodnight."

Theodore came blushing in a few minutes later, and Miss Miller walked out.

"Did you have a good time?"

"The best!"

At 11:30, Simon slowly walked in.

"Hi, Simon! Did you have a good time?" Dave asked.

"It was a night of unsurpassed quality."

"Uh-huh."

Simon joined Theodore on the couch, who had been admiring his card and presents from Eleanor.

An hour later, Dave heard voices outside the door. Then it was quiet.

Alvin was heard saying in a muffled voice, "Oui, oui, wooooow!!" Then he stumbled in.

"Did you have a good time, Alvin?" Dave asked somewhat vexed.

"Good? It was the crème de la crème!"

"You're a half hour late."

"I didn't mean to be late. After dinner we walked around the city, saw the Eiffel Tower, and stuff. I lost track of time."

"Go get ready for bed."

Alvin brushed his teeth and crawled into bed with his brothers. All three had the same happy, dazed look on their faces. Dave said goodnight and turned the lights out.

"What happened with you?" Alvin whispered to Theodore first. "Did Eleanor like the bakery thing?"

"She loved it! She loved the whole day. We talked for over an hour after dinner, then (giggle) I kissed her goodnight."

"On the lips?" Simon asked.

"Uh-huh. What about you, Simon?"

A large smile crossed his face. Alvin was dying to poke fun at him, but he restrained himself. "I took her to Ile Saint Louis like I told you yesterday I would. That was a great idea. After that, we read, ate dinner, and danced. That's it."

"No kiss?" Alvin asked.

"No, it's none of your business anyways." He added softly, "I'm not ready yet. Your turn, Alvin."

"Oh, it was better than I ever hoped. She loved everything, and, " he gave a dramatic pause, "we kissed a few times. She gave me quite a goodnight kiss."

"Aww!" Theodore whispered loudly. "That's great!"

"It sounds like we all had a great time," Simon whispered. After some silence, they said goodnight.

"Paris really is a city of love," Alvin whispered before he drifted off to sleep.

_I'm sorry this has ended so quickly. I really enjoyed writing it. Check my profile for updates on my future story progress. There will be some deleted scenes from this story I will be posting later today on my friend's website. The link for it is in my profile. Thank you for reading!_


End file.
